


Leer

by AlyssSchwarz



Series: Fortune and Sorrow [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Smut, Post-Canon, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, post-dr3
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz
Summary: La voz de Hinata era esperanzadora. Una luz del tamaño del sol para la vida de Komaeda hundida en oscuridad.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Fortune and Sorrow [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659151
Kudos: 4





	Leer

—Estás escuchándome, ¿verdad? —cuestionó el castaño al percatarse de lo quieto y tranquilo que se encontraba Komaeda sentado a su lado, consideraba la posibilidad de que estuviera durmiendo. Los esponjosos cabellos del albino le provocaban cosquillas, pero no lo mencionaba. Veía lo cómodo que lucía al tener su cabeza recargada en su hombro que era incapaz de decirle aquello.

La voz de Hinata era esperanzadora. Una luz del tamaño del sol para la vida de Komaeda hundida en oscuridad. Le borraba del sufrimiento de la última y permanente herida que le provocó la maldición que era su talento de la suerte. La pérdida que padecía era el precio que tuvo que pagar para lograr despertar del coma y también… tener una vida en compañía de Hinata. Si se trataba de eso, entonces no se arrepentía de nada.

—Por supuesto, Hinata-kun. Continua leyendo, por favor.

Había sido difícil asimilar la condena los primeros días; la agonía lo sofocaba al igual que despiadadas manos apretándose alrededor de su cuello, exterminándole la frágil esperanza que él se esmeraba en mantener intacta y fuerte. Temblaba como hoja de otoño golpeada sin piedad por el viento en sus instantes de debilidad, intentaba silenciar sus sollozos al morder sus labios y sumergía sus dedos en su rizada y blanca cabellera.

Sin notarlo, Hinata aparecía frente a él, contemplando su semblante cubierto de dolor y limpiaba con besos la humedad de las lágrimas derramadas de sus pómulos níveos. Los abrazos del alguna vez chico sin talento, siempre eran su refugio ante la cruel realidad.

El joven de mechones marrones prosiguió la lectura, el suertudo curvó sus labios y disfrutaba la historia que oía e imaginaba en su mente. Amaba las novelas de misterio con sus suficientes y adecuadas dosis de romance. El aroma a libros que impregnaba por completo cada parte de la amplia biblioteca de la isla, le resultaba reconfortante y nostálgico.

Recordaba su infancia solitaria rodeado únicamente por las obras literarias, sus más leales e incondicionales amigos. Esa agridulce memoria lo impulsó a apretar con suavidad la mano de Hajime que yacía unida a la suya con los dedos entrelazados, queriendo asegurarse de que no era una ilusión que desaparecería en cualquier instante. El moreno respondió con el mismo gesto, fortaleciendo el contacto.

—Gracias por leer conmigo.

—Me gusta hacerlo. Es un pasatiempo contagioso, ¿sabes? —replicó con voz relajada y besó de forma momentánea los parpados cerrados del albino, las mejillas de éste enrojecieron con la acción—. Ahora entiendo por qué te encantan tanto.

Hajime sonrió y rió un poco. A Nagito a veces le frustraba no ser capaz de ver nunca más su sonrisa, pero aún podía sentirlo, tocarlo, escucharlo y olerlo. Sentía la manera en la que lo amaba, profanando su cuerpo en las apasionadas noches que compartían y él se entregaba con profundo deleite a la única persona que le otorgó esperanza. Oía los gemidos, la respiración agitada y los jadeos ajenos, y los propios.

En situaciones menos íntimas, juntaban sus frentes, tomaban sus manos y besaban sus labios. Y al estar cerca como en esos momentos, percibía la fragancia característica de Hinata que le daba seguridad. Cuando la naturaleza exhibía maravillosos paisajes dignos de fotografiar, que todos podían apreciar menos él, Hinata describía a la perfección el escenario para que pudiera visualizarlo en su cabeza sin complicaciones. Entre la amplia colección de talentos que portaba el castaño, el escritor definitivo se incluía y era una habilidad asombrosa.

—Ya es de noche —avisó de pronto el muchacho de mirada impar, sacando a Komaeda de sus reflexiones y cerrando el libro sin importarle diferenciar con algún separador la página donde pausaron. Él la memorizaba—Regresemos a casa, Komaeda.

No era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras, pero se emocionaba y experimentaba una gran felicidad como si lo fuera. Asintió, ambos se levantaron y abandonaron el lugar sin soltar sus manos. En el camino, Hajime cavilaba que a pesar de las dificultades que se presentaban, era feliz. Tener a Komaeda a su lado y vivo, realmente era una fortuna. Podría poseer los ojos congelados y opacos, pero su alma y existencia permanecían cálidas como siempre. Los dos eran chicos muy tristes por sus pasados lúgubres, muy alegres y absolutamente felices en los brazos del otro.

**Author's Note:**

> La idea surgió debido a un fanart en Tumblr sobre Komaeda sordo, pero yo lo hice ciego, ya que me parece más angst (?) Originalmente este vicio iba a ser fluff, pero era el único que podía aplicar para esta idea, y pos ah. Igual termina siendo fluff xD Y actualmente mi OTP de KNY, una de las partes ahora es totalmente ciega, so, dik, bonitas coincidencias xD


End file.
